Lando Calrissian und der Flammenwind von Oseon
Lando Calrissian und der Flammenwind von Oseon ist der zweite Roman der Lando Calrissian-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von L. Neil Smith geschrieben und ist von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse drei Jahre vor den Ereignissen von (3 VSY). In der Neuauflage Lando Calrissian – Rebell des Sonnensystems befinden sich alle drei Romane der Lando Calrissian-Trilogie in einem Band. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Als Sonnensystem, in dem es fast nur Luxushotels und Spielcasinos gab, war Oseon genau der richtige Ort für jeden Spieler – also auch für Lando Calrissian! Bis er die goldene Regel des Spielers brach: Schlage nie einen Polizisten bei einem Glücksspiel mit hohem Einsatz! So waren bald zwei gefährliche Feinde auf der Spur von Lando und seinem fünfarmigen Roboter: einer, den sie kannten, aber nicht sehen konnten - und einer, den sie sahen, aber nicht als Feind erkannten... Handlung Sabacc-Turnier im Oseon Lando Calrissian befindet sich auf Oseon 6845 bei einem Sabacc-Turnier. Nachdem sein Partner Vuffi Raa ihm mitteilt, dass er eine Bombe im Millennium Falken gefunden hat, überlegt Lando, wie es überhaupt zu der Einladung zum Sabacc gekommen ist: Er hatte sich eine Zeit lang mit ehrlichen Geschäften über Wasser gehalten und hatte mittlerweile die Lebenskristalle aus dem Rafa-System verkauft. Jedoch blieb der Reichtum aus, da sein kleines Unternehmen Verluste machte. Auch beim legalen Warenhandel hatte er keinen Erfolg und seine Arbeit machte ihm keinen Spaß. Nachdem Lando und Vuffi Raa einen Piratenangriff abgewehrt hatten, flogen sie den Planeten Dilonexa XXIII zum Handeln an. Der Handel lief nicht erfolgreich, aber Lando erhielt von Lob Doluff eine Einladung zu einem Sabacc-Spiel auf Oseon 6845. Lando brach sofort auf und während Vuffi Raa den Falken flog, informierte Lando sich über das Oseon-System. Dort angekommen konnten sie den durch eine Bombe ausgelösten Absturz gerade noch verhindern. Sie landeten auf dem Asteroiden und Lando konnte an dem Sabacc-Turnier teilnehmen. Dieses ist Lando zur Zeit auch am gewinnen und der Spieler setzt seine ausgeprägten taktischen Fahigkeiten ein. Er gewinnt die großen Spiele und verliert bei den kleineren. So gewinnt er eine große Menge Credits. Plötzlich bekommt er jedoch von Doluff die Nachricht, dass der Falke angeblich brennen würde. Lando verlässt das Spiel und vergewissert sich, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Vuffi Raa berichtet am Falken von keinerlei Störungen und so möchte Lando sich wieder auf den Weg zum Turnier machen, als er auf einmal angegriffen wird. Aus Notwehr erschießt er den Angreifer und berichtet kurz danach dem Administrator Senior Doluff von der Tat. Dieser schickt die Polizistin Bassi Vobah zu Lando, die ihn festnehmen muss. Unterdessen schmiedet Rokur Gepta auf seinem Kreuzer Wennis Pläne, wie er sich an Calrissian rächen kann und setzt Kurs auf das Oseon. Unterwegs erfährt er mit Freude, dass Calrissian im Gefängnis sitzt. Auftrag für Doluff Während Lando im Gefängnis sitzt, beginnt im System der Flammenwind, ein jährliches Naturschauspiel. Man hat Lando seine persönlichen Gegenstände und seinen Gewinn aus dem Turnier abgenommen. Vuffi Raa hat die Wachen überzeugen können, auf dem Falken bleiben zu dürfen, bis beide versteigert werden würden. Bald darauf wird Lando jedoch zu Doluff gebeten, der ihm einen Vorschlag macht. Dort begegnet Calrissian auch dem Agenten Waywa Fybot und auch Vobah ist erneut anwesend. Lando wird das Tragen einer tödlichen Waffe vorgeworfen, worauf im Oseon die Todesstrafe steht. Aber Doluff beauftragt Lando, den Trillionär und Drogensüchtigen Bohhuah Mutdah gefangenzunehmen. Da er keine andere Wahl hat, bricht Lando zusammen mit Fybot, Vobah und Vuffi Raa im Falken nach Oseon 5792 auf. Sie starten während des Flammenwinds, was normalerweise untersagt ist, da es große Risiken birgt. Klyn Shanga mobilisiert unterdessen seine Sternjäger und fängt den Falken zwischen den Asteroiden ab und greift ihn an. Calrissian kann entkommen, muss aber alleine zurechtkommen, da Vuffi Raas Systeme von der Strahlung durch den Flammenwind beeinträchtigt wird. Er landet den Falken in einer Felsspalte auf einem Asteroiden und beginnt mit den Reparaturarbeiten. Fybot hatte sich bei Landos Manövern beide Beine gebrochen und musste medizinisch versorgt werden. Bei Landos Außenarbeit am Falken entkommt er ein weiteres Mal nur knapp dem Tod, da sein Raumanzug manipuliert wurde. Er spricht mit Vuffi Raa darüber und weiß nicht, ob Fybot oder Vobah der Attentäter ist. Nachdem die Reparaturen abgeschlossen sind und Lando die Schilde des Falken verstärkt hat, versuchen Calrissian und Raa wieder auf den richtigen Kurs zu kommen. Sie machen einige Berechnungen, werden aber erneut von den Sternjägern angegriffen. Lando kann sie erneut abwehren, indem der den Asteroid durch Ausdehnen der Schilde des Falken in der engen Schlucht zum Bersten bringt. Der Falke startet und bald darauf kommen sie auf Oseon 5792 an, wo sie bereits von Bohhuah Mutdah erwartet werden. Die Polizeibeamten verstecken sich unterdessen in den Schmuggelverschlägen des Falken. Bei Bohhuah Mutdah Auf dem kleinen Asteroiden bekommt Lando im Voraus schon von Vobah sein Geld zurück und versteckt es im Falken. Nachdem auch Vuffi Raa sich versteckt hat und verspricht Lando zu suchen, falls dieser nicht zurückkommen würde, bricht Lando mit dem Päckchen Lesai auf. Er wird von Wachen empfangen, die ihn zu Mutdah bringen. Er wird durchleuchtet und muss seine versteckten Waffen abgeben und übergibt die Drogen. Dafür bekommt er von dem schwergewichtigen Trillionär 20 Millionen Credits. Plötzlich erscheinen Vobah und Fybot und nach Mutdahs Aufforderung erschießt Fybot seine Kollegin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Fybot für Mutdah arbeitet. Letzterer erschießt dann aber auch seinen Agenten und gibt, nachdem er Lando gezwungen hatte sich selbst zu fesseln, seine wahre Identität preis. Rokur Gepta verwandelt sich in seine dem Spieler bekannte Form und beginnt, ihn aus Rache zu foltern. Gepta gibt preis, dass er den echten Bohhuah Mutdah getötet hat und dessen Platz eingenommen hatte, um Lando eine Falle zu stellen. Auf einmal wird der Palast jedoch angegriffen und Gepta wird aus dem Raum geschleudert. Lando kann sich befreien und rennt, zusammen mit Vuffi Raa, der ihm zur Hilfe geeilt war, und dem Geld zurück zum Falken. Sie starten und werden erneut von den Raumjägern angegriffen, können sie aber abwehren. Der Asteroid wird von den Raumjägern zerstört, Gepta war die Flucht vorher aber noch gelungen. Lando entert den letzten intakten, aber bewegungsunfähigen Jäger und holt den Piloten in den Falken und erhofft sich einige Antworten. Als der Pilot aufwacht, stürzt er sich auf Vuffi Raa und greift ihn an, kann aber von Lando ruhig gestellt werden, bevor er dem Droiden ernsthaften Schaden zufügen kann. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Pilot Klyn Shanga heißt und aus dem Renatasia-System stammt. Er und seine Mannschaft wollten sich an Vuffi Raa rächen, da dieser zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Meister an der Unterwerfung des Systems verschuldet war. Raa erinnert sich an die Geschichte, die ihm sehr leid tut und mit Lando beschließt er Shanga an der nächsten Möglichkeit abzusetzen. Anschließend überlegen sie, was sie mit dem ganzen Geld, das sie erhalten haben anfangen wollen. Dramatis personae en:Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon hu:Lando Calrissian és Oseon tűzvihara nl:Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon pl:Lando Calrissian i Ogniowicher Oseona ru:Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Осеона sr:Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon Kategorie:Lando Calrissian Trilogie Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen